Regular expression search tools are well known in the art. A regular expression is a pattern that specifies any string of characters or other symbols that meet the terms of the pattern. Regular expressions incorporate a well known syntax, or “literals”, with operators that can be utilized to specify multiple strings that may match the pattern, also known as the “language” of the regular expression. For instance, the pattern “ab*c” would be met by strings “ac”, “abc”, “abbc”, etc. Such regular expression search tools can be used to search an input data for fragments of the input data that meet the regular expression pattern.